Cumming undone
by acafuckmylife
Summary: Beca has a secret she wants to tell Chloe. Some good ol' smut.


Beca stumbled through the big house, looking for more alcohol. The Bella's were all invited to an end of year party and Beca had decided tonight was going to be the night that she told Chloe how she felt, but she knew she had to be drunk for it.

The DJ smiled when she saw the keg was free and had no one around it. She stumbled towards it but didn't get very far as someone had pulled her back into a hug.

"Beca, where you been? I missed you!" The bouncy red head slurred into the DJ's ear.

"Chloe, hey, yeah missed you too. I was just 'bout to get more beer." Beca hiccupped as she tried to form a clear sentence. The taller woman released her and started to giggle.

"No offense Becs doesn't really seem like you need anymore." The red head pushed a strand of hair from the DJ's face behind her ear.

"No I definitely need more," Beca replied. "Especially if I'm going to do what I plan to do tonight." Beca squinted as she tried to see the taller woman clearly. Chloe raised an eyebrow and looked at the other woman questionably.

"And what is it you plan to do tonight?"

"Shhh, nothing I can tell you yet." The DJ put a finger up to her mouth and smiled. Chloe giggled at her friend's actions and shook her head.

"Why can't you tell me yet?" Chloe pouted.

"Don't pout at me, I have a weak spot when you…" the DJ covered her mouth with her hand and caught herself before she could spill what she was about to say.

"You have a weak spot for me?" Chloe smirked. "How did I not know this?"

"I'm drunk; I don't know what I'm saying." The DJ quickly shook her head. "I need to go before I say anymore." She went to walk away but Chloe quickly grabbed her arm and held onto her tight.

"No please, tell me Beca." She frowned.

"I can't, I'm nervous." Beca swallowed the lump in her throat. "There are too many people around." She continued to make excuses.

The red head looked around and quickly got an idea in her head. She smirked at the brunette, grip still tight on her.

"Come with me, I know where we can go," she whispered into her ear, sending shills down the DJ's spine. Both girls quickly ran upstairs. They walked down a hallway till they reached one of the last doors. Chloe slowly opened it and laughed when she saw Beca's confused look.

"Where does this lead to?" The DJ slurred.

"The roof," Chloe shrugged before she continued to pull the DJ.

"Wait Chloe, I'm afraid of heights." Beca tried to pull away but the red head wasn't having it.

"Don't worry; I'll take your mind off it." She looked back and smiled at her.

Eventually the girls ended up at the top; luckily it was flat so Beca felt safer than she expected to.

"So talk to me, what did you need to tell me?" Chloe cut straight to the point.

"I uh… Nothing," Beca shook her head, immediately regretting saying anything at all.

"No, please, you can tell me anything." Chloe grabbed the DJ's face and made her look into her beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"I can't Chlo, I'm too nervous." Beca's face grew immediately red as her heart beat sped up.

"Well you shouldn't be it's me, you can talk to me about anything." Chloe went to hug Beca but before she could, the DJ crashed their lips together and kissed the red head passionately. The kiss lasted a few seconds before the DJ realized what she was doing and quickly pulled back.

"Ohm'god I need to go." Beca turned around to leave but Chloe had stopped her once again.

"Beca stop," Chloe frowned.

"No, I'm so sorry that was uncalled for, I'm so drunk, and I'm new to all this and I really like you and I crossed the line and…" But before Beca could say more Chloe's lips were now on hers. Beca's eyes widened with shock as she realized this time it was the red head who had kissed her, who had put herself out there.

"What's this mean?" Beca mumbled again the red head's lips. Chloe pulled back and smiled.

"It means I want you, I've wanted you since I first saw you, and now that I know you want me too…" Chloe trailed off as she guided her finger slowly down Beca's chest to the hem of her pants.

"Chloe…" Beca moaned quietly as thoughts ran through her head.

"We don't have to sorry, I'm just really excited I guess, and the alcohol got to my brain so I…" Chloe was now cut off by the DJ's lips, only this time Chloe didn't waste any time with intensifying the kiss. She slickly slid her tongue against the DJ's bottom lip and begged for entry. The DJ being new to this didn't clue in at first, but eventually realized what she was doing. She opened her mouth and melted as she felt the other woman's tongue slowly slide in and massage itself against hers; the warmth and taste of the alcohol was driving the brunette crazy.

Chloe then led Beca to a lounge chair, gently lying her down, not breaking their lips. Beca moaned as she let the red head on top of her, grinding her hips against her center.

"God Chloe," Beca gasped as she felt the other woman's hand slowly trail up her shirt to her bra.

"Is this okay?" Chloe stopped her actions and stared at the DJ intently.

"Yes," Beca started. "I just…I'm a virgin." The DJ looked away from the taller woman, as if she was ashamed.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Chloe yanked her hand from the DJ's shirt and frowned.

"No, don't be sorry. God I want you so much right now, I'm just nervous because I've never done this, and I don't know what I'm doing and…" The DJ stopped talking when she saw the red head smiling.

"Beca, right now, you don't need to worry about doing anything. All you need to do is just lay back, and let me work my oral magic, if that's what you want, because we don't have to do anything," Chloe sternly said.

"No, trust me; I want this more than anything. You're all I've wanted since you barged into the shower naked." Beca blushed at the thought.

"Oh really," Chloe gave the brunette that same perverse smile she gave her in the shower. "Do you think about that night often?" She asked.

The DJ nodded and swallowed the saliva in her mouth.

"What is it you think about?" Chloe whispered seductively into the other woman's ear.

"You touching me," Beca breathed out, voice filled with want. Chloe smiled as she slowly brought her lips to the DJ's neck and gently sucked on the girl's pulse point. She slowly trailed her hand to Beca's pants and began to rub the fabric over her crotch. The DJ closed her eyes and bucked her hips, begging the red head to rub harder.

Instead Chloe lifted herself up and slowly undid the girl's pants.

"How badly do you want me to fuck you right now?" Chloe huskily asked.

"Really…" Beca started then closed her eyes when she felt her pants slowly being undone. "Really bad," she finally finished. Chloe brought her mouth back up to the DJ's ear.

"Good, because I'm going to make you cum for me so hard, the whole party is going to hear you," she whispered in a low tone. She then pulled herself back and yanked the DJ's jeans off. She slowly kissed her way up the DJ's inner thigh to her stomach. Slowly she lifted the girl's shirt and smiled when she saw the familiar abs she had seen in the shower months ago. Beca brought herself forward and helped the girl by undoing her own bra. She slipped it off and swallowed hard when she saw the red head staring at her.

"God I love your body," Chloe whispered. She brought her knee between the DJ's legs and pressed it against her cunt. Beca gasped when she felt the girl's bare knee against her center. The DJ brought her hands to the red head's outer thighs and slowly dragged them up, feeling her soft bare skin lifting her skirt as she did so.

Chloe brought her mouth to the DJ hardened nipple and began to suck, creating moisture around the pointy nub.

"Unf," the DJ moaned out, causing a giggle to escape from the other woman's lips.

"You okay there?" Chloe brought her mouth back to Beca's and kissed her.

"Yeah, please don't stop," Beca pleaded. Chloe nodded and slowly brought her hand down to the DJ's center and felt the soaked fabric with her hand as she gently rubbed her hand across it.

"Fuck," Beca hissed.

"You're so wet Beca, is this how wet you get when you think of me in the shower?" Chloe whispered into her ear as her hand continued to rub the girl's cunt.

The DJ had her eyes closed but managed to get out a nod. Chloe brought her hand to the top of the girl's panties and slowly yanked them down. The red head slowly brought her hand back to the DJ's cunt and traced her fingers against the soft, wet slit. She brought two fingers to the girl's clit and softly began to rub.

Beca immediately let out a moan as she felt the pleasure begin. It started out slow; she could feel it coming in small waves. Then when Chloe picked up her pace and pressed her digits harder against the bud, she really started to feel it. Chloe could hear the DJ's breathing go from slow and steady to quick and more like gasps.

"I'm going to fuck you now, is that okay?" Chloe whispered as she continued to work circles on the other woman's clit.

"Uh huh," Beca breathed out. "I'm ready."

"Okay, I'll start slow, let me know if you want me to stop or go softer," Chloe said. She then lowered her mouth from the girl's ear down her body to her heat. She dragged her fingers up to her entrance and gently worked them inside. Beca gasped as she felt the new feeling run through her body.

"Oh god, Chloe," she moaned.

"Does that feel okay?" Chloe asked as she gently moved her fingers in and out of the girl's wet folds. "You're so wet Beca, I can barely keep my fingers inside of you," Chloe said, the huskiness in her voice visible at this point.

"Mmhm," Beca moaned, her eyes shut tightly.

"Open your eyes Beca, I want to look into your eyes when you cum for me," Chloe whispered. The DJ's eyes immediately shot open when the red head started to move in and out of her cunt faster and harder. Beca's hips started to match the rhythm of Chloe's movements.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, feels….good." Beca tried to form a proper sentence but was too entranced by the pleasure running through her.

Chloe then brought her mouth to the DJ's clit and slowly let her tongue push against it, gently licking it.

"Oh god," Beca moaned at the new action. Chloe worked her tongue harder against the girl's sensitive bud; she then brought her lips and gently began to suck, working the erected clit in her mouth.

The DJ bucked her hips pushing herself harder into the red head's face. Chloe sucked harder, and her fingers continued to move in and out without a problem. Every thrust was faster and harder. It wasn't until the taller woman started twisting and turning her digits inside the brunette that she really felt the pleasure seeping through her.

"Fuck, Chloe," Beca hissed as she moved her hips back and forth. The red head knew she was close, so she removed her lips from the girl's center and brought them back to her mouth, letting her taste herself. Her thrusts worked faster and faster, as she tried to give the DJ the best first experience ever.

"Chloe, I think…I think…" Beca breathed out, her breath now coming in hitches.

"You're close, I can tell, I can feel you tense around my fingers," Chloe purred in the DJ's ear. She then pulled her head back so she could look into the DJ's eyes.

She saw that the girl's pupils were extremely dilated and smiled as she saw the brunette look into her eyes. Another few hard thrusts and Chloe could feel the DJ's walls tighten around her fingers, and Beca let out a loud moan with Chloe's name conformed into it.

The red head didn't stop her movements until she could feel that the DJ had fully climaxed for her. Chloe pulled her digits out, and slowly brought them to her own mouth. She gently licked the juices from them and smirked at the brunette.

"How was that for a first time?" Chloe whispered.

"Amazing," Beca breathed out as she tried to catch her breath. "I definitely need to learn how to do that so I can do the same to you."

"Don't worry," Chloe brought her lips to the DJ's mouth, then ear. "There's plenty of time for that," she whispered.


End file.
